1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a warning device, and more particularly to an earthquake warning device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Earthquakes always come suddenly without warning signs. For example, the earthquake that occurred in San Francisco killed may people and destroyed many buildings and bridges and nobody knew of the earthquake until after it occurred.
The present invention provides an earthquake warning device for warning people.